Life Through the Eyes of a Kunoichi
by akatsuki's-chick
Summary: Hated by her own village because of a few truths and rumors, Sakuras' life goes downhill. Her brother, infamous leader of a crazed, criminal organization, has a couple of his men kidnap her, and bring her to him. This is everything Haruno Sakura goes through with Akatsuki. Rated T for two Jashinists' and possible dark scenes! SakuAka, SakuMada. I suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_He's back_

My heart beats loudly in my chest as he walks in.

_Why? Why now?_

My palms sweat. My legs are numb. How am I still standing?

_He's looking at me._

He wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. I was always, still am, a hinderance in his eyes.

_I can't do this._

He stops in front of me, strokes my cheek and whispers in my ear.

_GET AWAY FROM ME._

"Why so scared, Sakura-_chan?_"

_I finally snapped._

"Go to hell, Sasuke,"

_The room falls silent._

He grabs my chin.

"-You never should have come back."

_He kisses me._

**-End-**

This is more of an intro than anything. Chapters are expected to be longer than this. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **Yuki** for being my first and only review! I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The village hates me. It's the Uchihas' fault though, I swear. He deserved what happened to him. What _I did to him_.

Sasuke _never_ should have tried to _kiss me_.

* * *

"_You fucking _bastard_, get off of me!" I whimper. Sasuke smirks against my lips. He tries to shove his tongue down my throat. I gather chakra to my fist and punch him square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. He collides with the Hokages desk, snaps it in half and slams into the wall behind him, littering it with a few new cracks._

_The occupants of the room gasp. Tsunade rushes to the injured Uchihas side. I snort rudely._

"_He's fine. The worst I did was dislocate his jaw, give him a concussion and/or crack a few ribs." The Hokage glares at me. Checking him over for any serious injuries, she breathes a sigh of relief._

"_Sakura," She starts, standing up from her spot on the floor. "-Are you aware of why Sasuke's back?"_

"_To destroy Konoha?" I ask sarcastically. She glares even harder._

"_To restore his Clan," She rubs her temples in annoyance. "-He wished for your... _assistance_."_

_I laugh. Naruto and Tsunade give me a funny look._

"_What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks seriously._

"_You want Sasuke and I to _fuck_, just to restore the Uchiha Clan? No thank you. I decline your _kind_ offer. I would never give up my ninja career to mate with such scum!" I yell through gritted teeth. Tsunade signals for Naruto to leave. She takes a few steps towards me once Naruto is out of ear shot._

"_I don't give a _fuck_ about your pathetic 'ninja career'. Sakura, you can't even fight! You're useless." She fumes, throwing her arms everywhere around her. My blood runs cold and my face heats up in anger. Tears gather at the corners of my eyes._

"_How about _you_ go _fuck_ the Uchiha!? It's not like you actually run this damn place. Shizune and I do. You're _always_ drunk off your ass!" I pause to breathe. "- Not like you _haven't _fucked more than _half_ of the male, ninja population of Konoha -no the entire fucking _Fire Country Nation_ already!" Face red, Tsunade growls and punches me out the window, shattering the glass and breaking some of the railing, head first into the ground._

"_You pathetic _slut_! I'm stripping you of your ninja status. You don't deserve it anyway, _scum_."_

* * *

Word spread around fast about me beating Sasuke down and fighting with the Hoekage herself.

Pun intended.

After what happened, I grudgingly pulled myself out of the crater she made and trudged back home.

'I fucking hate the Hokage.'

'**Then kick her ass?'**

'I'll be thrown into jail!' Inner strokes her imaginary beard in thought.

'**Never thought about that. Why don't we just leave the village?'**

'Only if it gets worse.' Inner nods in agreement.

On my way home, I received a few nasty glares. Nothing I couldn't handle.

To finish such an _amazing_ day, I took a hot shower. It relieved most of the tense muscles in my shoulders and back. I threw random pajama's on and hopped into bed. There was a book I've meant to read on my bedside table, so I grabbed it after flipping the lamp on.

'_To Kill A Mockingbird'_

Once I start zoning out and losing focus, I fold a corner of the page and set it down. I'm already have way through the book. It's very well written.

Switching the lamp off, I curl into my comfy blanket and drift into darkness.

**-End-**


End file.
